Savior
by NaruHina4Life848
Summary: A lonly boy, A broken girl. He is in love with her. She is afraid to love him back. Can he help her through all the hurt and pain? Can she let him help? Why is she so dead inside and out? What can bring them together? -SasuHina, Rated M, Dark-like fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Emi: Ano . . ._

**Ayame: What do you have to say for yourself?**

_Emi: I CAN'T HELP IT! This will be my mind dumper, Okay?_

**Ayame: Mind dumper?**

_Emi: Hai! :). If something is wrong, or if I'm frustrated or something of the sorts, then I will update a chapter._

**Ayame: Whatever! I don't belong to this story, I might give little ideas but this is all for Emi-chan. Don't give me any credit . . .**

-:-

_**"Everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so you can learn to appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself. And sometimes good things fall apart, so better things call fall together."**_

-:-

He stared at her.

He stared at her, thinking.

They surround her. Like if they leave her alone, someone will hurt her . . . Or she will hurt herself?

She sat in the front row. Two infront of him. They surrounded her. Her friends, the only ones that knew her. What is wrong with her? Is she suicidal? Depression taking over?

Yamanka Ino sat to her right. Glaring at everyone who came close or said anything. Ino knew him, they have been friends since kindergarden. She sent him a sad smile.

Sabaku Temari sat to her left. Smirking as if to dare someone to even look their way. Temari is another he knew. She got held back in 6th grade so she met them.

Behind her was Sabaku Gaara, Temari's brother. Gaara is a close friend to him. He met him in 6th grade also. He was always glaring, as if he couldn't, rather wouldn't, smile.

Behind Temari was Nara Shikamaru, another good friend of his. He, like Ino, has been friends with him since kindergarden. He lazily smiled when he caught his stare.

On Gaara's other side, behind Ino, was Aburame Shino. He was quiet. He was more of an accantence than friend. But still the same, he nodded twords him.

Why where they protecting her? Was she hurt? Was she going to get hurt?

All he knew was that she came freshman year, a shy girl. Now softmore year, she is dead to the world. Just like him.

He wanted to know her. Help her get past this pain. He was influtrated with this girl.

Long midnight blue hair flew down her back as a waterfall would flow down a mountain, stopping at her waistband. Her asmethic eye's shone dulely. Holding as much emotion as her pale, blank face did. Her bangs hid her eyes as she bowed her head. Her pale skin covered by her dark blue long-sleved shirt. Her black jeans and black shoes.

She was locked away. The key hung around her neck. She held a gold heart-shaped key around her neck, pressed to her skin. He noticed everytime she was scared, nervous, or in a tight shell; she hold that necklce as close as possible.

His obbssesion sarted to scare him. He found this asmethic beauty everwhere he turned. In his dreams, she was there. When he closed his eyes - even to blink - , she was there. He wanted - no needed to know this locked beauty.

If she gave him the key, he would open her up and show her the worlds brightness.

He needed the light as much as she did.

Be his moon, and he will be your star.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was finally in love with someone. But it was the one female he couldn't have, Hyuuga Hinata.

-:-

_Emi: I hope it's okay . . .  
><em>

**Ayame: It's better than what you had!**

_Emi: I know . . . Please reveiw :'(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Emi: Here it is! I know I updated this early, but I have had alot on my mind lately . . and I needed it gone. Sorry._

**Ayame: WARNINGS: This includes cutting, drug abuse, child abuse, rape, and many more things: readers descresion is advised. Dont read unless age premitted.**

-:-

Pain. Hurt.

It's all the same, right?

You scrape your knee on the side walk as a kid, it hurts. You brake your leg jumping out of a tree, your in pain.

Same difference. Too some people. Not to her though. No, she feels pain. Sometimes, the pain is so real that her body shuts down and she feels nothing. Hurt is to simple compared to what she feels.

When she moved here, she was the shy freak. It's funny because when she stopped being shy, and didnt speek unless spoken too, she is now the mute bitch. Great upgrade right?

She is not even mute, no.

Mute: unable to speak: lacking the power of speech. She can speak, she just has a chose- speak or dont speak, she chooses the later.

Mute: remaining silent, undiscovered, or unrecognized. Now this is a different story. If she talks, people will know her. If she remains silent, she dosnt exist.

She dosnt let people in. Everyone she loves leaves her in her own person hell. Everyone except the ones like her that is.

Her best friend Ino Yamanaka, she was raped by her dad for 4 years before the police found out. Her mother was killed by her father when she was 2 years old. Her aunt is her saviour.

Her other friend, Temari Sabaku, she was abused by her father and put on the street for prostition. If she didnt have 5 buyers everyday her father would raped her all night. Why not beat her instead? Well, if she has a bruise, buyers wont come. Foster parents are her saviours.

Temari's brother, Gaara Sabaku, he was put in his father's gang. His father sent him on 'missions' to get the 'bad people'. What's a 6 year old to believe? He was tought to Kill or Get Killed. If he failed his mission his father would put him in a sellor-type room for 2 days without food. Like his sister, foster parents for saviours.

Shikamaru Nara was different. He was never abused, or raped, or tortured . . . by his parents. His babysitter used to touch him and tell him it was her way of saying she cared for him. They found out he was being touched when he showed his parents the 'game' they played. His parents are his saviours.

Shino Aburame . . . he is quiet. Not mute. He is scared. Someone killed both his parents on his birthday promicing to come for him later. He has been tortured all his life because his facination for bugs. He crys whenever someone on the news is found murdered or something along the lines. His saviours is his own self, his bugs, and the people who cared to listin to his story.

Creepy right? I mean you hang out with a rape victom, a ex-prositute, a ex-gang banger, a babysitter player, and a tortured bug expert.

If they where all tortured why do they protect her? If they have been to hell and back why to they keep her safe? What's so speical about her?

Unlike them, she died. Her story? She wasn't raped, or a prostitue, not in a gang, or getting touched by a babysitter she never had, her parents werent murdered by someone who wants her either.

She is Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hitomi Hyuuga, sister to Hanabi Hyuuga, and cousin to Neji Hyuuga. What could possibly be wrong with a Hyuuga, right? Wrong.

Hiashi is an achoholic who killed his wife because she couldnt have anymore kids after two girls. He killed her because he wanted a boy she couldnt give.

He killed the only person that had ever truly loved him. Now he beats his daughters because his wife is not there to beat anymore.

Hitomi was a beautiful women. Accully, Hinata is a spitting image of her. She was very graceful and even used to write songs on the piano and sometimes flute. She had a problem giving birth to her second child, Hanabi, so she couldnt have anymore after that.

Her husband killed her without a second thought, and they never suspected him. Not once.

Hanabi is only 12. She dosnt understand why her father hits her. She dosnt understand why he hits and kicks her sister either. She dosnt even understand why he favors their cousin even though he is not his. But she dose understand that if she tells someone, daddy will kill them all.

Neji is a prodigy, born prodigy. He hates to see his uncle beat his cousin to near death before leaving them. He hates how he has to sneak into the basement, just to give them food. He hates how he had to learn medical treatments in college just to help them. And he hates how he can't stop it.

This is her life. A 16 year old girl trying to protect her 12 year old sister. Too bad she cant. Her father beats them on level.

He beats Hinata because she reminds him of her, and I quote, 'No good, stupid whore of a wife and mother!' She is her mother's replacement. She is lucky if she can survive long enought to reach of age to take Hanabi.

Now, he beats Hanabi because she was the reason he couldnt have a son. He says, and I quote, 'If you where never born, I could be having a son, your a no good dirty whore just like your sister and mother!' Hanabi is the little bitch he wishes he never had.

How dose she cope? How dose she survive with the pain? This is how:

"Hinata . . ." She was passed out, a knife next to her, her arms banaged and blood spots on them. Drugs where all around her non-moving body.

Yes, she had offically died. Died with her mother.

"Go get Sasuke." Ino whispered to Gaara.

"Hai, but why?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke's brother's fiance is a doctor. We can trust her. Hurry." Ino ran to Hinata trying to wake her up. Gaara went to get Sasuke. Temari looked at the different pills.

"Ino . . . there is like 5 different pain relievers here!" Temari choked back a sob.

Sasuke and Gaara came running with Shikamaru and Shino in tow. Sasuke's eyes widened. He motioned for Ino to help him. He picked her up and himself and Ino got in his car.

He drove fast. Faster than he ever had. Ino in the back still trying to get Hinata awake.

They got to his house. Rushed her into his room. Kiyomi had kicked everyone out.

Please save her. Was all he could think as he held a crying Ino.

-:-

_Emi: I was going to make it longer . . . but I want to get this more chapers so people will read it._

**Ayame: Hmm, I have an idea for next chapter. Its a little SasuHina fluff.**

_Emi: Okay . . Well review if you like. Im not forcing you too, but I really do like to hear what you - as the readers - wish for me to change, improve, or if you thinks its perfect the way it is. Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Emi: Hello. Once again, alot of stupid shit on my mind and I need to relese it before I go crazy._

**Ayame: This has a little Hinata and Sasuke fluff. Hope you enjoy it. Not too much though, and this chapter dose have some cussing in it so remember - Read at your own risk.**

-:-

She looked dead.

Her hands as cold as ice.

Her face as pale as a goust.

He just wanted to hold her close. Tell her not to worry. That he was there to protect her from whomever hurt her.

It had been two days since they brought her to his sister-in-law. Two days since she has awoken . . . Two days since he'd last seen those beautiful asmethic eyes that captured his attention in the first place.

She would groan, and cry out in her sleep. She had said things like, 'Please stop.' and 'Don't hurt her!'. Who was she talking about? He didn't know. Who was she talking to? He didn't care.

No, he just wanted her to wake up so he could hold her and tell her how much he had missed her at school. Well, he would never accully do that, he could image though right?

He growled under his breath. Ino comes by everyday. She comes in, sits with her, talks about her day, then leaves without word. But that's not what bugs him, no.

What bugs him, Uchiha Sasuke, is that Ino can easily come into the room - his room - and hold Hinata in her arms like it's nothing. While when he trys, it's like some force of nature is keeping him from doing it. Oh, how he wishes he could hold her, kiss her, and love her like no other has ever done for her.

How he hopes one day, she will let him hold her, she will let him kiss her and touch her. Maybe, just maybe, one day this little asmethic angel will love him back. Not maybe, no, change that. She _will_ let him, She _will_ love him.

You see, Uchiha Sasuke is not one to play with. Uchiha Sasuke always gets what he wants. He is a very possesive man. And if he ever sees' another man come even close to hurting, or engaging his angel in any intercourse, whether sexual, or humble, he will murder them painfully and slowly.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is very, very, very possestive. He dosnt like when you touch, or even sometimes look at his things. And Hyuuga Hinata belongs to him. She has ever since the day she bumped into him, making him notice her. She just doesn't know she is his. No, she doesn't know, but she will.

She way crying, screaming. He wipes away her sweat and tears, wishing he could take away her pain all together. She reaches out, grabs him. Bringing him closer as she crys into his chest. She has never seeked comfort before, but who is he to deny his love what she wants, needs?

"Hinata . . . It's okay, i'm here. They can't harm you anymore." He whispered to her softly. Stroking her long midnight hair that casaded down her back.

She whimpers and hugs him close. She calms down a little after. If only she knew who she was cuddling. He holds her as if he never will be able to do it again. Maybe he wont? He hopes he will, no, he _will_. Remember, she belongs to him, and him only.

He sighed, what is this girl doing to him? He has never loved another person, let alone a women, this much. _I might love her more than I did mother . . ._ He silently thought to himself as she held his angel.

Kiyomi smiled at the scene as she walked in with her fiance. "Kawii! You two look adorble, Sasuke-chan." The older women giggled. Itachi smirked as Sasuke scowled.

"Hn." Was the younger man's reply.

"Well, I came to check on our little Hinata-chan! Has she woken yet?" Piped the black haired beauty.

"No. She was crying in her sleep and pulled me twords her. She settled down about ten mintues ago." Sasuke replied, trying to get up so his 'sister' can check on Hinata.

She cried. Searching for him, searching for anyone. She found his arm and whimpered, trying to pull him back. Holding him, as if she where to let go, she would fade into a darkness. Never to return.

He held her, looking up at his brother and new sister. They both looked confused. Kiyomi then softly smiled and gestered for Itachi to help her. They moved Hinata so that she was posentioned between Sasuke's outstreched legs. She had her head against his chest and would groan every so often as Kiyomi checked her.

"Well, she looks better. She should wake up tomarrow if my diagnose is right. She will most likly want some food and water. So if she points to her throut or something, it's probably dry." Kiyomi smiled.

"Yes, and little brother?" He got his attention. "I have to go into work at six while Kiyomi is going in at seven-thirty. If she awakens, she is your responcabillity." Itachi nodded to him while Sasuke just blinked.

"Hai." Was all he whispered as the two left.

He looked down at the angel in his arms. She looked scared, frightened. He stroked her hair gently. _I'll take care of her until the day I die, and even after that I will watch over her._ He thought softly before cuddling with his asmethic angel until sleep overtook him.

-:-

_Emi: Not much fluff . . . I should have added more!_

**Ayame: Oh well. Next chapter will be mostly SasuHina talk, so add some then, Ne?**

_Emi: YEAH! But anyways, sorry this was finished this morning but I had to leave to the doctors to get blood work done, so I didn't have enough time to upload it then. Gomen, here it is now though *shrugs*_

**Ayame: Next one will be up soon, also one more thing!**

_Emi: Alot of you favorite Author/Story, and Alert Author/Story, for this. I was hoping you could Tell me what you think? Even if it's PM and not Reveiwing, I just would like to know. Also - last thing I sware - , This will be more than a mind dumper if you guys keep up at the things like reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. Anyways, Byee please wait for the next chapter! It will be up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Emi: Okay, well nothing is wrong really. I just had free time since my teachers are being nice with not giving me hard homework. Just stuff like projects! AND I FINISHED! _

**Ayame: You still have that English project to do . . . And your not finished with the Social Studies one either. **

_Emi: Whatever. Don't be a bitch. I'll finish them. Anyways, here is chapter four, hope you enjoy it._

**Ayame: Warning, more fluff than we limited it too. Please don't be angry that we put a little too much intended. Also, this is mostly about SasuHina as we know it, it will be very depressing - for some people at least - .**

-:-

She was confused.

Utterly and uncontrollably confused.

She had awoken moments ago to find herself in a room. The room was painted dark blue. It was mostly empty except maybe the closet, bathroom, dressers, and bookcase. Also the bed she lay on.

This bed was very comfortable compared to the one in her basement room that she shared with her sister.

Not as soft as the one at Ino's house, but still very good.

The room itself told her it was a males room. But she had seen all her male friends rooms before so it might have been someone she didn't know.

Maybe some old man, wanting to keep her as a plaything? Or one of Neji's friends from college willing to help her since she was related to Neji?

She heard footsteps, and soon the door opened. She had kept her eyes closed, pretending to sleep - much like she had done whenever her father was angry.

She was a very good actress as was her sister, when it came to pretending. Smiling when needed, straight faces when told. All the same. Who was she with.

She felt arms encircle her waist and pull her into a strong body. The perfect body.

His lean abs formed around her small form. He sighed into her hair. This was no old man, or adult. Maybe someone around her age? A little older at the most.

She felt his smirk. Oh, shit. He knew she was awake. What is he going to do know? Rape her? Beat her?

"If you don't want to talk don't. But know you are safe." She heard a very temping voice – yes this was a male - , whisper to her.

"W-where am I?" She asked softly, not wanting to upset this man.

"My house. My sister-in-law is a doctor. She took care of you." He whispered.

_Why are we whispering? Who is this?_ She thought. He sounded fimilliar. She peeked and saw black hair. Black, spiky, hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling better. She knew who he was. She had been watching him watch her for months now.

She was the one who made him notice her. Of course she wasn't so clumsy to bump into him. She just wanted to be noticed. She was plain, so she didn't know why or what, but he found something interesting about her. She was glad for that. She needed his strength.

Too bad she would never let him give it to her. She wont love him, never.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said. She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. Laying her head on his chest, trusting him.

_I can trust him . . . not love him._ She thought, feeling his warmth radiate off him and onto her.

"Why am I here?" She gulped. If she had seen a doctor that ment . . . they know about the bruises and broken bones that have not really healed all the way.

"I already told you. My sister-in-law is a doctor. Plus, Ino brought you. She says we can't tell anyone or they'll hurt you." He lifted her up. She stared into his eyes.

Onyx. Black. Dead. His eyes are so gone, they show nothing but pain and sorrow.

Asmethic. Lavender. Dead. Her eyes are so distant, they show nothing but want and need.

_What could be so painful and sorrow filled in his life?_ She thought . . . never breaking eye contact.

_What is it that she wants? That she needs? I will give her anything . . . just tell me, angel._ He thought.

"You know . ." She whispered.

"Yes. Tell me who hurt you. Tell me who is causing you pain." He told her, bringing her closer to him.

"Why do you care. You don't even know me. I don't even know you." She looked about ready to break. So sweet, so vulnerable, so hopeless. She shut her eyes painfully as a tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away.

"Let me help you Hinata. You can't do this on your own. I can get to know you. You can get to know me. Please, let me help." He whispered.

She broke.

She broke down and shed all the tears.

Those she hadn't cried when her mother was murdered. Those she hadn't cried every damn day her father beats her. Those she hadn't cried after her sister was sent to the hospital for being almost dead, and them having to lie saying she was gang raped - without the rape.

He held her. So close that they might as well merge into one. She wanted to take her with him and leave this hell. She was an angel and didn't belong in hell, she needed to be in heaven where she belongs. He was going to make sure she got there.

"Shh. No more crying. Ever." He held her. "I will take away all your pain. Let me take it all away. The only tears an angel like you should cry are those of joy. Please let me help." He needed her. She needed him.

She has never let anyone help her. Sure Ino had helped her, but not like this. Temari had always helped, never so sincere. Gaara was always helping, not so loving. Shino was tortured and still helped, not caring like this. Shikamaru always was a helping hand, never so close.

She needed him. He would be her angel. Her angel of darkness.

"Tell me why you live alone." She had not heard anyone else in this house, so she assumed he lives alone. He smiled at her.

"I don't, I live with my brother, who is engaged but practicly married already. His soon-to-be wife had moved in with us about three months ago." He told her, in a whisper of course.

"What about your parents?" She felt him tense beneth her at the mention of his parents so she cuddled him more.

"My parents story is long. You sure you want to hear it?" He asked her.

She looked into his eyes, looking for a meaning. Something telling her that he accully cares and he accully ment what he said about helping her.

"Do you trust me enough to know?" She asked him, as a conter question. He smirked.

"When I was about five, my dad started cheating on my mom. He would never be home and sometimes would stay out on days end." He started. She listened. "My brother was ten at the time so he understood more than me. My mom would cry all night, loud cries too. So my and be brother would sleep with her to keep out the nightmares she had.

"When I was about nine why mother still hadn't left my father. One night, me and Itachi came home from a birthday party to find our door busted open and off the henges. Itachi told me to stay outside as he rushed in to see what happened." He sighed as he looked straight ahead of himself, as if seeing the image before him.

"He found nothing so we searched for my mother. She was in her room, beated and bruised. She was bleeding and barley alive. We rushed her to the hospital." Hinata's eyes widned . . . thats what happened to her mother. Beated and bruised . . only they had gotten home too late.

"So we found out she was raped. She was still alive too. My father came home about a week later and my mother told him what happened. He acted like it was nothing. They we found her rapist had impregnated her. She had wanted to keep it." Sasuke smiled sadly.

"My father had left us, saying if she was to keep that basterd child he would want anything to do with us. My mother fell into depresstion. Around for moths later she died with her baby . . ." He sighed. " Me and Itachi where sent into the orphanage. We had gotten split up."

"When Itachi turned eighteen he found me and filled for full costudy over me. Now here we are. That was my parents story." Hinata hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled lightly. "Don't be." He whispered.

"Why do you want to help me, Sasuke? Why do you even know I exsist?" She asked, her head tilted to the side a little.

"Because, you need help. I have noticed you ever since you bumped into me that one day." At that Hinata smiles. "Please let be help. You, my angel, don't deserve to be hurt. Let me save you." He whispered.

"Hai." She closed her eyes. "Save me before the darkness consumes me and its too late. In return, I'll be yours."

-:-

**Ayame: I thought they where going to kiss in this one?**

_Emi: Not yet. I wanna hold it off awhile longer. Just a little longer._

**Ayame: Okay. I have an idea for the next chapter.**

_Emi: Good, 'cause I'm gonna be posting these up really fast atleast until I get to like chapter seven or eight. I want people to get interested in this and I need more chapters!_

**Ayame: Alright, well goodbye. Please reveiw or alert/favorite. And if you do alert/favorite, remember Emi-chan likes to here what you have to say so please reveiw. Even if you dont like it . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

_Emi: Hiya! How are ya?_

**Ayame: Oh, I'm fine thank you! ;)**

_Emi: Not you! Our Readers! Anyways, we are in a very good mood since we have like every class together except 2 :), so we are goin' to write a chapter!_

**Ayame: Hai, we came up with alot of this is Literature, Geometry, History, and Gym class. For some reason we got bored and desided to think of alot then, so don't be mad if it's bad . . . Gomen.**

_Emi: Yes, Aya-chan is accully getting into this story. So she is helping out alot more! Anways, hope you like it!_

-:-

_"Mommy? Why are you crying?" _She remembered how her mother froze, as if being cought doing something that was against the law.

_"Oh, I'm not crying baby. No, I'm okay."_ She saw her mother's first fake smile in months.

_"Why are sad?"_ She sighed . . . her mother never told her what had her upset that day.

_"Nothing, baby. Come on, lets go see your baby sister!"_ Her mother giggled before they walked away, hand and hand, mother and daughter.

She sighed. "Hinata?" She looked to see her, 'Dark Angel' as she calls him. "You okay?" He asked out of concearn. She has been having flashbacks of her mother lately and he has been getting worried. She just blanks out sometimes.

"Hai. Just fine."

They lay on the beach.

It was now Spring Break, and seeing as Hinata was doing alot better, Ino and Temari piped up and starting being more bubbly again. This led to them leading the group to the beach in the next town over.

They lay there. About ten feet from their friends. Just laying in eachother's arms, on a blanket.

The warm wind blew, moving her hair in its waterfall-like movement. Sasuke smirked.

"How has Hiashi been reacting to you always being gone?" He asked, playing with her long locks.

"He has been busy training Neji to take over the company. He doesnt even notice me gone, or Hanabi no longer living there." Hinata smiled sadly.

Hanabi had moved out. She now lives up north in a more rich town-like city with their Grandparents. That was about a month ago, and they havent heard or seen eachother since. But as long as she is okay, Hinata is fine with that.

That was when Hinata got jumped on by a dog. The dog was white, with brown on him. He was very cute. Everyone ran over to see the dog. Very big, almost so big they could ride on him. Maybe?

"He's cute. What do you think his name is?" Ino giggled, as the dog licked her face.

"Akamaru." Gaara said, almost as if he knew.

"How do you know?" Temari asked.

"The dog tag?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Both blonde females blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey! Akamaru! We told you to stop running!" They looked up to see two males.

One had spikey brown hair. He had red triangular tattoos' on his face. The other also had spikey hair, his just was just blonde instead of brown. This one had light black lines one his face, three on each cheak. Almost like whiskers.

"Sorry 'bout that! He didn't mean to 'cause harm." The girls just smiled while the guys rolled their eyes.

"Im Naruto, and this is my buddy Kiba. You are?" He kissed Hinata's hand, making her blush slightly.

"O-Oh!" She smiled softly. "Im Hinata. These are my friends, Ino and Temari. Also, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke."

"Your kinda cute." Kiba winked at Ino, making her giggle.

"Yeah, and kinda taken too." Gaara growled. Ino looked at him surprized but he gave her the 'I-dont-trust-these-guys-one-bit' look.

"Well I wouldnt be surprized if you where all taken. You are quite the sight to see." Naruto chuckled.

"We have to go." Sasuke glared, wrapping his arm around Hinata.

"Oh, well hope we meet again. Bye Hinata." Naruto winked before running off with Kiba and their dag Akamaru.

"They where nice, why were you guys being mean?" Temari pouted.

"They don't seem trustable. I mean, what ramdom dog comes up to us? There are so many people on this beach. Plus, they are to graceful with there talk. As if they practiced what they where going to say." Shikamaru told them.

As the coversation filled the air Sasuke didn't listen. He was too busy thinking.

He just hoped he didnt loose his Angel. Expeically not to that loser. But, she promiced she would be his. Maybe he is over exagerating? But, they have been together for a couple of weeks now and they still havent even kissed. No, he can't think that.

She just needs time. She just needs time . . . _How much time though?_ He couldn't help but think.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He looked to see his Angel with a worried face. He smiled and kissed her check, making her blush slightly.

"Fine, come on. It's late, lets get going." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

_Not much longer._ He sighed happily before helping everyone put the stuff in the trucks.

-:-

_Emi: Sorry if its short. We just wanted to get it up to you guys._

**Ayame: Yeah, and this is where the turning point in the story is. I dare you to guess why. ;)**

_Emi: Anyways, please reveiw! Goodbye!_


End file.
